The National Toxicology Program (NTP) is an interagency program whose mission is to evaluate agents of public health concern by developing and applying tools of modern toxicology and molecular biology. The programs goal is to carry out research, testing, and evaluation activities to identify which of the many thousands of chemicals and other substances that humans are exposed to in the environment may affect human health. To do so, the NTP must use scientific expertise to identify, collect, analyze, and interpret diverse types of information relevant to the effects of environmental exposures on human health. Information from the fields of toxicology, epidemiology, chemistry, pathology, and other disciplines is used in design of research programs and in literature-based health assessments for both cancer and non-cancer endpoints. The NTP information products include, among others, the congressionally mandated Report on Carcinogens (RoC), supporting listing monographs, and other related scientific review documents from the Office of Report on Carcinogens (ORoC); monographs, state-of-the-science documents, and workshop reports from the Office of Health Assessment and Translation (OHAT); as well as concept documents that communicate NTP plans for research studies or reviews, and protocols providing very detailed information about how a study or review will be undertaken.